


The Miserables Month Days 14 & 16: Disguise and Intrepid

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU, The Miserables Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Jehan is a young prince wrapped up in one of the Patron Minette's plots, only for Montparnasse to inadvertently fall for him.
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 3





	The Miserables Month Days 14 & 16: Disguise and Intrepid

The kingdom was in a state of pure excitement, the king had recently announced a masquerade ball in honor of his son Prince Jehan. The ball would take place on the prince’s birthday, and all potential suiters were to attend. This would be the evening that Jehan would select his spouse. His father had encouraged him to choose from his friends’ sons and daughters at the ball, and Jehan had reluctantly agreed. The peasants and lower ranking nobles were invited to make it seem like the prince could choose anyone he happened to feel a connection with, but Jehan knew he was trapped into choosing from a list of suiters of which his father pre-approved for him. 

While Prince Jehan prepared himself for the ball, a group of thieves had gotten their hands on some invitations. The Patron Minette was going to infiltrate the palace, kidnap the young prince, and hold him for ransom for all the crown jewels in the kingdom. Claquesous had arranged for the disguises to be made, they would give the names of lords that no one had heard from in years and enter the ball. Two of them would distract the king and queen while the rest got the prince away quietly. No one was to stray from the plan, no one was to let the prince be lost to them.

On the day before the ball, Jehan went into the village to gather fabrics and materials for his costume. The prince spotted a dashing young man in the street, who bowed to him, “Good day to you your highness.”

“Good day…?” Jehan paused waiting for a name.

“Montparnasse at your service,” the charming young man bowed to him once more.

“Montparnasse, what a lovely name,” Jehan smiled sweetly at him, “A lovely name for a lovely man.”

“You flatter me, pretty little Bird,” Montparnasse grinned. 

As the two conversed, Mont skillfully picked up a piece of jewelry and pocketed it with no one noticing, even the prince. 

Jehan got butterflies talking to this man, “I hope to see you at the ball, Montparnasse.”

“I doubt you will, but I hope so too, Little Bird,” Montparnasse grinned, this was too easy, the prince already trusted him it seemed.

Jehan was quickly whisked away by a guard, warning him to stay away from the no-good thief Montparnasse and the rest of his crew, or the young prince might get hurt. Jehan looked back, slightly disappointed, but still interested in this man and hopeful that they would meet again.

The night of the masquerade came, and Jehan was dressed as the prince of the forest fae. He donned an elaborate crown of flowers and gold leaves, and a costume made of the finest silks the kingdom could provide. He greeted the guests, his numerous suiters, with polite smiles and pleasantries. He then looked up when Lord Jaques de Montemare was announced, he hadn’t heard of him before, but the second he looked up he was enamored by his looks, his costume, his everything. 

Montparnasse walked down the steps as he was announced and immediately started towards the young prince. He donned a rather dashing maroon-colored cloak over a simpler black suit. His mask was that of a cat, intricate and gold that covered most of his face, leaving just his smirk for the prince to see as he approached. 

“Bonsoir mon prince,” Montparnasse took Jehan’s hand and kissed it gently.

Jehan gazed upon him, blushing at the kiss to his hand, “Good evening to you, good sir,” he managed to remain regal as ever through his heart’s fluttering. 

“May I have this dance, your highness?” Montparnasse asked him as the music swelled. He extended a hand to Jehan.

Jehan simply nodded and accepted the man’s hand. He was led to the center of the floor and elegantly pulled into hold as the waltz started.

“So, my prince, have any young men or women caught your attention tonight?” Mont asked, charming as ever.

“I believe one already has,” Jehan nodded as his cheeks darkened once more.

“Perhaps a walk in the garden once the waltz ends, if I may be so bold?” Montparnasse suggested smoothly.

“Nothing would please me more, sir,” Jehan smiled at him. 

They talked through the dance, and Jehan told him of all his plans for the kingdom once it was his time to succeed to the throne. He smiled as he explained the reforms he would put through, the fact that no man would ever go hungry as long as he was in charge. No child would be without a loving home, no person would be unsafe in his kingdom, no more suffering, no more persecution, no one would need steal to survive ever again if the young prince had his way.

“Little Bird, your plan is too idealistic, it can never happen all at once,” Montparnasse smirked a little, “No one can fix everything.”

“I know it is idealistic, and I know it won’t be easy, change is rarely so, but I can do it. I have a plan, and I have people who have devoted themselves to helping me achieve it. My kingdom will be one of peace and prosperity for all,” Jehan smiled his optimistic soft smile and his eyes lit up with hope. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the nickname. It was Montparnasse, the thief from the village market place, he’d come to see him after all.

Oh no…that smile…his eyes through the mask…goddamn it I cannot go through with this. I’ve fallen for him. Montparnasse’s face fell slightly, he couldn’t hurt this man, and he would have to tell the others to abandon the plan.

“What’s wrong?” Jehan asked as the song ended, “Was it something I said?”

“Oh it’s nothing to concern yourself with, Little Bird, let’s take our walk,” Mont smiled easily. Inside he was torn; he couldn’t let the others go through with this, but if he refused they’d surely take their revenge on him and take the prince anyway, and then he couldn’t stop them from hurting him.

Jehan linked arms with him and the two strolled out to the garden. “Thank you for sneaking in here, Montparnasse,” he whispered once they were out of sight.  
Mont’s eyes went wide, “How did you…?”

“No one else calls me Little Bird,” Jehan grinned, “Besides; I would recognize those eyes through any disguise. Don’t worry I won’t let the guards know you’re here. I trust you.”  
Mont felt his heart break; he would betray his trust and the prince would never feel the same way for him again. “Thank you for that, Little Bird. I need you to trust me no matter what may happen tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Jehan asked, “What may happen?”

“I don’t know, but know this, I will protect you,” Montparnasse promised him. He kissed the prince deeply, cupping his cheek and pulling him in close.  
Jehan kissed back, feeling his heart beat faster and his face darken, “Protect me from what? The monsters in the forest?” he asked with a breathy laugh.

Before Montparnasse could respond, Babet snuck up and covered Jehan’s mouth, “Hello, highness, mind if we take you for a little ride?”

Jehan tried to scream and struggled frantically in his grasp. This wasn’t happening. Why isn’t Montparnasse helping? He promised he would protect me! Then it dawned on him, this man he’d fallen I love with ten minutes prior was behind it. 

Claquesous appeared and tied the prince’s hands behind his back, “Right this way highness.”

Babet pulled handkerchief from his pocket and tied it into Jehan’s mouth before drawing a dagger out from his belt and pressing it to Jehan’s back, “Walk to the carriage nicely little prince.”

Montparnasse protested, “Put the damn dagger away, Babet, he won’t run.”

“Going soft, ‘Parnasse?” Babet teased him as he pushed the prince to the carriage. He opened a large wooden trunk and lifted him up locking him inside.

As the lid closed, Montparnasse mouthed an apology to him.

Jehan glared up at him and cursed him through the gag.

Babet just laughed, “Poor kid thought you really had feelings for him.”

Later at the safe house, Jehan was bound to a chair and refused to answer any questions, earning him a sharp slap to the face. Mont had had to bite his tongue and allow it while he thought of a plan to get Jehan home safely. Montparnasse was assigned to guard the prisoner while the gang sent the ransom letter to his parents. Babet had cut a lock of the prince’s hair and torn a flower from his costume. 

Mont waited until they were alone and pulled the gag out of Jehan’s mouth, “I’m sorry Little Bird.”

“How could you? You promised me you’d protect me,” Jehan cried, “You’ll all hang for this, and to think I trusted you.”

“Jehan, listen to me,” Montparnasse whispered, “I promise I won’t let them hurt you. I wanted to protect you, but they’ll kill me if I go against them. I’ll get you out of here safely I swear it.”

“How can I trust you after you let them do this to me?” Jehan leaned away from him.

“Because I heard your ideas, your plans, for when you’re king, and I fell for you so hard, Little Bird,” Mont cupped his cheek, “I love you, my prince,” he kissed him softly.

Jehan kissed back, he couldn’t tell why, but he trusted this man, this man that he’d been warned about and told was no good. He trusted him completely, “I love you too, Montparnasse. Don’t let them kill me, please,” for the first time he let it show how terrified he was.

“I promise they’ll have to go through me to harm you in any way. When they leave to drop the letter off at midnight, we’ll wait ten minutes and I’ll get you home. I just ask that you give me enough time to escape so I have a chance of surviving.”

“You won’t need to escape, the ball was meant for me to choose who I marry, and I’m choosing you,” Jehan told him, “I want you to be my husband and rule by my side.”

Montparnasse fell silent and looked slightly confused, “But I’m a criminal. Surely a lord would be better suited to rule beside a prince?”

“I don’t want a lord, I want you, and I wish my hands were free so I could touch you,” Jehan pulled at the ropes and winced as they dug into his wrists.

Montparnasse moved closer to him and held his face in his hands kissing him once more, “I love you, Little Birdie, so much.”

Midnight soon arrived and true to his word, Montparnasse cut the ties off him, gently kissing his wrists. “Hurry, there’s not a moment to lose.” 

Jehan threw his arms around him and held tight for a moment before letting go and nodding. “I’m ready, Monty.”

Montparnasse took his hand and held it tight, leading him through the back of the safe house. He stole a horse, well his horse, and that wasn’t really stealing in his book. He helped the prince up onto the horse and got on behind him, petting the horse’s mane, “Good girl,” he took the reins and snapped them. 

The horse took off towards the castle, but little did they know Babet had stayed behind suspecting that this would happen. Arrows flew through the air towards them, but the horse skillfully avoided them all. Babet mounted his own horse and chased them. 

They arrived at the palace steps; they were safe. Montparnasse dismounted and helped Jehan off the horse. As Jehan’s feet hit the ground, Montparnasse cried out in pain. An arrow had pierced his chest.

“NO!” Jehan leaped in front of him and grabbed Montparnasse’s sword from his belt. He readied himself to fight the assailant.

Babet hopped off his horse and drew his own sword, seemingly unthreatened by the young prince. He lunged at him with the sword, cutting his arm.

Jehan hissed in pain and managed to move away. He blocked the next swipe, the next, and the next after that. He swung furiously, his hair falling in front of his eyes, and disarmed Babet, “Stand down!” he yelled at the man. 

The guards soon came and arrested Babet and sent for medics for the prince and Montparnasse.

Jehan knelt beside him, “It’s okay, you’re safe now my love, you’re going to make it, you saved my life. I’m going to protect you now. You’re going to be alright, I promise.”

Mont grunted in pain, “I-I think not…Please forgive me…before I go I need to know you forgive me for all this…please…Little Bird…”

Jehan cried, “No, no I won’t let you die. Not now, I’m going to marry you. Of course I forgive you, you saved my life.”

Mont smiled, “L-Love you…”

“I love you too,” Jehan put pressure around the wound as the medics rushed outside, “Please save him, he saved my life.”

Montparnasse’s world went dark.

The next morning he woke in the palace infirmary and looked around until he spotted Jehan asleep with his head on the bed by his own. He smiled, “Good morning, Little Bird,” he whispered.

Jehan woke and smiled brightly, “You’re awake, you’re okay!”

“Thanks to you,” Montparnasse smiled and kissed his cheek, “You were an intrepid hero, my darling Little Bird.”

“You have a week of bedrest from that wound, and then we have a wedding to plan, so get better that’s an order from your prince,” Jehan laid beside him and played with his hair, “I’ll be with you every moment.”

The king walked into the room, “Montparnasse?”

“Yes sire?” Mont bowed his head, “I apologize for putting the prince in danger, “I swear from this moment on I will protect him with my life.”

The king smiled, “I was reluctant to allow my son to marry outside of the nobility, but your devotion to him, and that you were willing to risk death to get him home safe has earned you my blessing. I know you two will be great rulers someday, and that you will care for him like no other. Welcome to the family. As for your friends, Jehan has alerted me to their financial distress, and we will grant them pardons, you two may deal with them as you please.”

“Thank you your majesty,” Montparnasse smiled and held onto Jehan’s hand, “You’re right, I love him as I have loved no other before him. I hope to be a suitable husband to him.”

“You will be Monty,” Jehan assured him. 

The next month they were married and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
